Kingdom Hearts III: A New Threat
by DenizenOfLight
Summary: All has been peaceful after the defeat of Xemnas and Organization XIII. Now a new threat rises, and the trio from the Destiny Islands is needed to combat it, along with friends from previous adventures. Sokai, other pairings, and O.C.'s later on.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Hi readers, this is my third attempt at a fanfiction, and I think that I finally got the idea I want to write about. Also, I have deleted my other two fanfictions that I previously had posted. I wasn't going to bother adding onto them, so I didn't want to lead anyone on that I was going to update with them. Anyways, this story will be updated as soon as I will be able to, and the more reviews that I get, the sooner I will try to update. Also, in my other stories, I was debating whether or not to have the characters from the story do the disclaimer, but with this story I will once I get to the second chapter. Anyways, onto the story, please review, and no flames.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Prologue<strong>

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were enjoying their leisure time on the Destiny Islands after their last venture in which they subdued Xemnas and the rest of Organization XIII. The trio had been at Destiny Islands for about a month before they were once again called to action.

The friends decided to go to the cluster of islands located off the coast of the mainland to go swimming and enjoy the scenery. Kairi decided to go down to the ocean while Riku and Sora were sitting on the bent paopu tree located on the small chunk of risen land that was connected to the islands by a wooden bridge. As Kairi dipped her foot into the refreshing ocean water, she noticed a glass bottle with a cork clogged in the opening wash up next to her. As the auburn haired girl went to pick up the bottle, she noticed a rolled up piece of paper in it with King Mickey's seal on it.

_It's the king's seal; this is probably an important message to Sora and Riku. I better go deliver it to them. _Once she was done mentally talking to herself, the auburn haired girl dashed in full sprint towards the seaside shack with led to the wooden bridge. Once she ran up the stairs of the shack, Kairi dashed across the bridge and yelled to her friends "Sora! Riku!" The auburn haired girl then approached her male companions whom were now removing themselves from the bent paopu tree. Kairi then took a couple of breaths after running so fast, and then rose the bottle to their eyesight "Look." Sora and Riku instantly noticed the king's symbol located on the piece of paper. "The king!" The spiky haired brunette then snatched the bottle from Kairi, forcefully flung the cork from the bottle, and then began to read over the piece of paper. The message said as follows:

_I wanted to tell you right away,_

_About memories from the past that sleep from within you,_

_And about the pieces that will tie your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi_

_The truth behind the Keyblade,_

_Has found its way through so many people,_

_And now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora,_

_You are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting, _

_And you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far,_

_Have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

_I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._

_And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

_-Mickey_

After reading the message, the trio stayed on the islands debating through their heads what they were going to do about this. Sora later is sitting on the bent paopu tree holding the message in a bottle in his hand. Riku then crosses over the wooden bridge and approaches his spiky haired brunette friends. "Sora," he said.

"Riku," Sora replied.

"Your minds made up?" Riku then inquires to his friend.

"Yeah," the brunette replies calmly.

Kairi then crosses over the wooden bridge to her two friends and then stands in between the two. "Sora," the auburn haired girl chimed in.

"Kairi I…," the spiky haired brunette cut himself off and then looked down at the ground.

Kairi knew what he was going to say, so she then nodded her head in approval. Sora then looked back up and smiled. The two then began to approach each other.

Sora then began to say "It's just…they really need me. I have to go. I am who I am…because of them."

Kairi then gave another silent nod, and then took out her lucky charm and placed it in Sora's hand. She then simply said "See you soon."

* * *

><p>This prologue is what really happens in the game, and I am just using it for a starting point. The rest of my chapters will be completely from my imagination. Also, sorry this chapter was really short, but I promise I will try to make the next one long. Please review, and please no flames.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

A/N: Sorry for updating so late, I have been extremely busy with homework and after school activities. Anyways, I will try to update at least once a week unless something comes up. Okay, now onto the story. Take it away Riku

**Riku: **Sure thing. xkingdomheartsfoevahx726 does not own Kingdom Hearts, if he did, then I would be a way better keyblade master than Sora.

**Me: **Nope, Sora would still be better than you.

**Riku:** Aww.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Journey Begins<strong>

As Sora and Kairi separated from their goodbyes, Riku was overheard in the background, laughing like a hyena. The spiky haired brunette turned towards his silver haired friend and inquired "What is so funny Riku?"

Riku then replied "You are such a sap Sora," and then began to laugh like crazy again.

Sora then charged at his friend while his back was turned the other way. Sora continued to dash full speed at his friend and then made contact. A loud thud was heard, and then the two teenagers went falling into the ocean that surrounded the island. The silver haired boy resurfaced first and stopped his laughing. As Sora began to emerge from the water, Riku summoned his keyblade and was ready to launch a fire attack at Sora. Sora was now staring at Riku as the silver haired boy yelled "Fire" and then launched a fireball at Sora. As the spiky haired brunette summoned his keyblade, he realized that the fireball wasn't aimed at him, and noticed it smack into the water about a foot in front of him. The fireball then created a wave that crashed into Sora. As the victim of the attack then emerged once again from the water, he saw Riku making a dash for the beach. Sora then used his glide ability and flew over the water surface and eventually caught up to Riku.

"You're not getting away from me!" Sora exclaimed as he rammed into Riku right as he made his way onto the sand. The two then fell to the ground, and Kairi began to sprint to them from the island they were previously on. Sora and Riku then both got up simultaneously and pointed their keyblades at each other. As they were about to attack, they both began to laugh hysterically.

Kairi, who just made it to the beach, then joined her two male companions. The night went on and the trio was about to head back to the mainland when Kairi said "So you guys leave on your journey tomorrow, huh. When do you think we will all be together like this again?"

Sora then replied "I don't know, but I promise you, Riku and I will make it back safe, so there is no need for you to worry."

Riku then nodded his head in agreement. Kairi was satisfied with this answer. After about a half an hour passed by, Kairi, Sora, and Riku then headed back to the mainland.

The next morning came, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi all met up at the docks so that they could paddle out to the islands on the boat. The King would be waiting for them there around noon, so Sora and Riku made sure that they were at the islands a half an hour ahead of time. The trio waited on the hot, white sand for the King to arrive. Suddenly, there was a buzzing noise that could be heard in the sky. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all looked in that direction and saw a faint figure that was vibrantly colored slowly making itself more visible. The full figure came into view and it was revealed to be a spaceship that Sora knew very well from his previous adventures. The gummi ship had arrived. The gummi ship then located Sora and Riku, and began to gradually descend until it was on the sand right in front of them. The hatch of the ship then opened up, and as it touched the ground, three anthropomorphic creatures emerged from the ship. They were Donald, Goofy, and Mickey. Donald and Goofy jumped on top of Sora, and King Mickey ran to Riku.

After greetings were exchanged between the groups, Mickey spoke up "We are first going to Master Yen Sid's tower where the representatives of our forces are waiting."

"Wait, the _rest_ of our forces? Who else is going to be joining us?" Sora inquired.

"You'll see when you get their Sora, they are pretty good friends of yours and were overjoyed when they found out that they would be helping us," Mickey replied.

"Okay then, let's get going to Yen Sid's tower," Sora stated.

"Yep, time to get going," Mickey replied.

"Okay, but let me say bye to Kairi first, okay," Sora said.

"There is no need for you to do that Sora, we need to get going," Mickey commented.

"WHAT? Why can't I say bye to Kairi?" Sora demanded, now confused.

"Oh, that's right, I knew I forgot to include something in my letter. Sora, Kairi is going to be joining you and Riku. We need all the keyblade masters that we can get to rescue the people mentioned in my letter. I know that the letter said that it would be you Sora, but I realized we need many people who are really skilled that we can to help on this adventure," Mickey explained.

"Really, I get to go?" Kairi asked.

"Of course you do, you did a pretty good job fighting the heartless at The World That Never Was, so I figured that if Sora, Riku and I train you, then you will become a pretty skilled keyblade warrior," Mickey replied to the auburn haired girl.

"Thanks, let's get going," Kairi ended.

Before anyone else was able to agree, Kairi was in full sprint towards the gummi ship. It looks like she was the most excited out of all of them to get going. But who could blame her; it was the first time she was able to participate in the journey instead of waiting for Sora and Riku to return home. The rest of the group then boarded after her, with Donald taking the steering wheel, and Goofy and Sora manning the guns on the ship in case they were attacked by enemy ships. Donald then waited for everyone to sit down until he began liftoff. The gummi ship began its ascension through the atmosphere and into space. Donald then activated the turbo jets, set a course for Yen Sid's tower, and then went into hyper drive mode. Even though the ship was soaring through space at hyper drive mode, it was going to be a while until the gummi reached its destination.

About an hour into the flight, Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to put everything on auto pilot for the time being, and decided to join Mickey, Kairi, and Riku who were sitting at a table in the kitchen part of the gummi ship. Mickey and Riku were telling Kairi about everything that had happened, starting from the defeat of Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. Sora then just realized that Kairi had no idea about what happened during the latest journey to subdue the forces of darkness. As Sora, Donald, and Goofy sat at the table, Mickey was currently telling about the meeting with Ansem the Wise after the fight Riku had at the uppermost part of the basement floors in Castle Oblivion. The entire group listened tentatively to the tales of the adventure that were now being told by everyone (aside from Kairi that is).

Just as Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey finished telling about the attack at Hollow Bastion and the defeat of Demyx, the ship gave a hard rattle, followed by flashing red lights and sirens. Immediately, Sora, Donald, and Goofy sprang up from their seats and headed to the main control room with the others in pursuit. Donald did a sort of flutter up into the air and landed into the captain's seat, while also deactivating the auto pilot. Sora and Goofy immediately manned the guns, and suddenly saw what was causing the alarms in the ship to go ablaze.

In front of the gummi ship was sprawled an armada of heartless and nobody enemy ships. Sora, Donald, and Goofy had constantly fought these enemies in space before, but never in such a large amount. There must have been about one thousand enemy ships. Almost immediately, each member of the enemy armada simultaneously began firing their laser canons. Donald, being the skillful pilot that he is, swiftly dodged the first onslaught of projectiles aimed at the gummi ship. Before the enemies could launch a second attack, Sora and Goofy began to shoot into the mass of nobodies and heartless. After twenty seconds of non—stop rapid fire, Sora and Goofy took out the entire first battalion of enemies which consisted of thirty ships. There were about one hundred battalions that made up the enemy armada. The second battalion of enemies advanced to take the place of the first battalion. Many laser canons were locked onto the gummi ship, and as if on cue, began to all simultaneously attack the ship.

With Sora, Donald, and Goofy fending off the foes, Mickey, Kairi, and Riku began to come up with a plan of their own. There were six space suits located on the gummi ship, one for each passenger. Mickey, Riku, and Kairi navigated their way towards the closet that contained the spacesuits. Suddenly, the gummi did a barrel roll to dodge the laser projectiles that were being fired at them, causing Mickey, Kairi, and Riku to fall into the closet. Once they were all up on their feet again, they quickly secured themselves within the spacesuits (which fit perfectly since the King anticipated this happening and had a suit made for each passenger on the gummi). With the suits on, they made their way down to the lower part of the ship where the entrance was located. It was a wide space that could hold multiple storage items, and it did. In the corner of the room were some prototype hover boards that the King had tested to make sure they were safe, 4 hover boards to be exact. Kairi, Mickey, and Riku each mounted onto a board, opened the exit to the gummi ship, and then piloted to the front of it to help out with the battle.

Mickey led the charge by summoning his keyblade from a golden glow, Kingdom Key D, and immediately sent homing orbs of light at twelve nobody ships that locked onto him (Mickey's pearl attack). After that, Riku summoned his keyblade, Way to the Dawn, and took on fifteen heartless ships by using his dark aura attack, which unleashed a barrage of dark firaga orbs at the enemy ships. Within seconds, the fifteen ships were disposed of.

As Riku finished off his platoon of enemies, Kairi engaged in her first ever space battle. Kairi began by summoning out her keyblade, Destiny's Embrace, and charged into a mass of about fifty enemy ships. As she inserted herself into the mass of enemies, Riku and Mickey noticed how many enemies she was taking on, but they were too late.

Right as the enemies began to propel themselves towards Kairi, the auburn haired girl held her keyblade above her head so it was vertical. The keyblade then began to glow green, until Destiny's Embrace submerged itself into the glowing green energy. As Kairi held the green energy blade, she yelled out "Pull." As Kairi bellowed the single word, multiple green orbs left the keyblade and submerged themselves into each enemy ship. Then, the aircrafts did exactly as Kairi yelled. A huge green light went off inside each heartless and nobody ship, which were then flung to the female keyblade wielder. As the enemy crafts were about twenty feet from Kairi, the auburn haired keyblade wielder held her energy blade with one hand, and had the handle pressed against her thigh. Then, all of the green energy that encased the keyblade went to the tip of the blade. As the enemies were nearly five feet from her, Kairi had yelled out "Release," and then quickly jutted out the blade, causing the tip to release the mass of green energy. The energy then separated itself into a three-hundred sixty degree shockwave and attacked each and every enemy aircraft. Within five seconds, the shockwave of energy had wiped out all fifty enemy ships. All of this transpired within about twenty seconds.

The King and Riku had stopped flying towards Kairi the minute she submerged her keyblade in the green energy. They watched the quick confrontation, and were in awe as they saw how much skill Kairi had as a keyblade wielder since she just recently obtained Destiny's Embrace.

Kairi was so astonished at what she had just done, that she just sat in her ship dumbstruck. A moment later, she noticed the King and Riku just starring at her, bearing the same facial expression that she herself was previously wearing.

"Did you enjoy the show?" the auburn haired girl teased.

"Wow Kairi, I never knew that someone could have that much skill at wielding the keyblade in such early stages," the King politely commented.

"Well thank you, and you Riku?" Kairi directed towards her silver haired friend who had just been starring at her.

"Y-y-you w-were amazing Kairi, I don't think even I can do that!" Riku replied.

"Well thanks, but I think I just got lucky. I don't think that I could do that again if I wanted to," Kairi finished off.

"Well, nevertheless, that was quite a show you put on. Speaking of which, what is the name of that maneuver you just did?" The King curiously asked.

"It is called Energy Pulse," Kairi quickly answered Mickey's question.

"That's kind of an unusual name, it looked slightly like a maneuver my friend Terra once did called Critical Impact, only he used his keyblade to dive into the ground and send a shockwave to all of the enemies around him," The King added in.

"Terra?" Riku and Kairi questioned in unison.

"All will be revealed once we get to Yen Sid's tower. In the meantime, let's get back to attacking that hoard of heartless and nobody ships!" Mickey exclaimed.

Riku and Kairi had both forgotten about their spacecraft enemies. As the trio of fighters diverted their attention towards the enemies, they noticed that the gummi ship was now surrounded with the enemies trying to breach the ship. Immediately, Mickey, Kairi, and Riku glided on their hover boards towards the gummi ship.

"There are too many of them! Sora, Goofy, get yourselves ready for a fight because they should break into the ship any minute now!" Donald exclaimed to his companions that were still on the ship.

As Donald had dictated, Goofy retrieved his shield from the ground, and Sora summoned his keyblade, Kingdom Key, in a flash of golden light. Donald retrieved his staff, and as he did, a laser bullet shot through the gummi ship right over Donald's head. The ruffled up duck let out an angered quack, followed by the duck yelling "Blizzard!" and shot a chunk of ice at the nobody ship that fired their canon at him. From Donald's last attack, a huge gaping hole was left in the side of the gummi ship. Immediately, countless crafts began piloting into the ships hangar, causing the trio to flee. Goofy navigated them all towards the space suits, and within one minute, they were equipped to fight in airless surroundings. Sora then led a charge into the gummi hangar where the enemy crafts awaited their arrival.

As Kairi, Riku, and Mickey were within feet of the ship, they noticed the gaping hole in the gummi. Mickey was in the lead, followed by Kairi and Riku. The King halted the trio directly outside the ship. "Okay fellas, here is what we have to do. Riku, you and Kairi continue to fight the enemies outside the ship. We cannot divert all of our attention towards the hundred enemies in the ship. I will use my magic to seal up the hole and then come out to help you with Sora once we clear out the ship, understood?"

"Yes sir, your majesty," Riku and Kairi replied immediately.

With Kairi and Riku shooting themselves off into the armada of ships (about half of them still remained) Mickey burst through the gap in the ship, taking out three ships with his board. Mickey sailed his way towards Sora, Donald, and Goofy with his keyblade stretched out horizontally, taking out ten more ships. Mickey then united with the three man army. Sora and Mickey looked at each other, smiled, and then jumped to opposite sides of the ship. They each raised their keyblades, so that each one pointed at the other, and unleashed a streaming flow of light. The two streams of light intercepted each other in the middle of the ship, and then exploded into an array of light, drenching the whole gummi ship so that nobody could see. When the light faded, all of the ships were disposed of, and everything else was perfectly intact. As everyone took a glance around the hangar, they all noticed that all the damage done to the ship by the nobodies and heartless had dissipated.

"Wow, how did you guys repair the ship and destroy the nobodies and heatless in one attack?" the now calm duck questioned.

"Well," the King started, "Sora and I just performed a limit move known as 'Darkness Dispel,' and what that limit does is that it destroys any creature that is not from the realm of light and repairs any battle damage done by them. The heartless come from darkness and the nobodies come from nothingness, so the limit affected them both," Mickey explained.

"Oh, I get it, that's a cool move!" exclaimed Donald. "The power of the keyblade never ceases to amaze me."

"Okay fellas, Riku and Kairi went to combat the remaining ships so that they wouldn't attack the ship anymore. Donald and Goofy, you to continue to launch the gummi ship's laser canons while Sora and I go help Kairi and Riku."

"Yes sir!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy responded to the King's orders understanding what they have to do.

Mickey led Sora into the bowels of the ship and handed the spiky haired boy a hover board that Riku, Kairi, and himself had been using to fight the ships. Sora and Mickey both stood on their boards, opened the gummi ship door that led to the outside, and dispatched themselves into space to aid Riku and Kairi.

The dispatched duo glided their way towards Riku and Kairi. Currently, Riku and Kairi were in the center of a circle of about one hundred ships. As more ships went to go aid the others that were attacking the keyblade wielders, Donald and Goofy started to unleash a rapid fire of laser canon blasts. They began to pick masses of enemies until only about three hundred remained, including the ones Riku and Kairi were fighting. Sora and Mickey slashed away at any enemy crafts in their way until the duo reached the center of the circle. Now all four keyblade wielders were pitted against the remaining three hundred ships; they had seen worse.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey then did their next attack as if though it had been rehearsed multiple times. They four keyblade wielders turned around to face each other, outstretched their keyblades, and began to gather energy in the tips. At the same time, all four keyblades began to radiate with white energy. Once the energy began to give off a ringing sound, each keyblade wielder whipped their bodies around to face the hoard of ships. In unison, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey thrust out their keyblades with incredible speed, creating a huge wave of energy. Since there were four keyblade wielders unleashing the wave of energy, every enemy was wiped out from the assault.

With the armada of ships wiped out, the victorious gang proceeded back to the gummi ship. Once inside, Donald and Goofy had prepared the ship for departure. Everyone then removed their spacesuits since they were no longer under attack. Sora, Donald, and Goofy sat at the canons and control panels of the ship to continue the course to Yen Sid's tower. Once the gummi was well under way and set on auto-pilot, Donald, Sora, and Goofy returned to the kitchen area to continue the conversation with Mickey, Riku, and Kairi. Sora then picked up the story from when Axel warned the group about Organization XIII's plan to use Sora and the keyblade at Hollow Bastion. As the tale went one, everyone listened tentatively to each and every part, either reminiscing on what happened or learning what happened. Everyone seemed to be intrigued with Riku's involvement with Ansem the Wise and journeying through the Realm of Darkness, since nobody except for Riku himself knew of anything that happened to him during that year.

The story progressed until it reached the part where Sora told about his first encounter with Xemnas at The World That Never Was and took control of the conversation. Once the fight that transpired in Kingdom Hearts was told, Riku and Sora explained with great detail their encounters with the different forms of Xemnas up until his Final Form at the Brink of Nothingness. Once the fight scene was told, the story continued onto Sora and Riku's time at the Dark Meridian in the Realm of Darkness, and then ended with Sora and Riku's return to the Destiny Islands. Once the story concluded, the ship entered the atmosphere of Yen Sid's world, which oddly consisted of his tower only.

The gummi ship ascended onto the patch of grass that surrounded Yen Sid's tower until the ship touched down onto the land. The gummi's exit ramp opened so that everyone was able to exit from the ship. Donald was the last to leave, and once he exited, the duck casted a spell on the ship to prevent any heartless and nobodies from entering.

"All right everyone, time to start our next adventure. I wish I could have informed you before we got here, but Master Yen Sid made me promise not to tell," the King stated.

"No problem, your majesty," Goofy replied.

The group then proceeded up the stairs that led to the entrance doors of the Mysterious Tower. Sora heaved the twin doors open, and the group proceeded up the countless stairs. Finally, the peak of the tower was reached. Inside were Flora, Fauna, Meriwether (the three good fairies), Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, and Yen Sid himself.

"What took ya so long," Yuffie cheerfully questioned.

"We were attacked by a swarm of heartless and nobody ships, but they were no match for us."

"Ok then, good to know you guys are still in top form."

"Well, what did you expect?"

Yuffie laughed at the conversation between herself and Sora.

"Okay everyone settle down, it is time to get down to business," Yen Sid dictated. "I am sure all of you are wondering why you are here. The King and I have recently discovered the locations of keyblade wielders who came before you, but before I get into that, I must address the matter of upmost importance. Master Xehanort has been reborn, and he is forming an army of creatures from the realms of Darkness and Nothingness to combat you warriors of light!"

The room fell deathly silent.

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next, find out in the next installment. In case anyone was wondering, Kairi's new move, Energy Pulse, is my own version of a Command Style, which was introduced in KH: BBS. Also, the limit move that I made up where Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Mickey launce energy waves and hit all enemies is called 'Unite,' which refers to the keyblade wielders uniting together to execute a move. Also, for anyone who reviews, I am thinking of some Disney worlds that were not included in any KH game for the upcoming journey, so if any of you have any preferences, post it and I will take it into consideration. Review and no flames please. <em>


End file.
